


Until Death do us Part

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Rings, Romance, Romantic Weekend, Sappy, marriage talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Up until the last moment Kota had told him that he was going to have to work that weekend. It didn’t matter how much Kei had begged for him to find a solution, to postpone or to delay to any other day, his boyfriend had been inflexible.





	Until Death do us Part

Kei was excited.

Excited more than he managed to describe with words.

Up until the last moment Kota had told him that he was going to have to work that weekend. It didn’t matter how much Kei had begged for him to find a solution, to postpone or to delay to any other day, his boyfriend had been inflexible.

Inoo knew how little mature it was on his part, but he had stopped talking to him.

Had his been just a whim for the sake of it, he would've understood Yabu for not having been able to get that weekend off, but it was more important to him than he had cared to show.

He had tried to give him clues, to let him understand that he wasn’t being stubborn just because, but in the end he had given up and had reached the conclusion that his boyfriend had just completely forgotten that Saturday was going to be their fifth anniversary.

The more he thought about it the more he realized than getting this mad was the right thing to do.

Not that he had ever cared much about anniversaries, but they had always celebrated somehow, and being it the fifth Kei had hoped that Kota would've felt like doing something with him.

Or, at least, that it wasn’t going to sunk into oblivion.

When Friday morning  his boyfriend had woken him up, then, he was more than irritated.

He had tried to ignore him, to the point of putting the pillow over his head, and just then Kota had started laughing and, with a tender voice, had asked him if he was ready to leave.

Kei would've liked to strangle him for having him worry over nothing, if only he hadn't been so damn happy that the other had actually made plans for their anniversary.

They were in the car now, and Kota still didn’t want to tell him where they were headed, but it wasn’t like he cared too much.

He would've settled for basically anything, now.

He had fallen asleep at some point, both for the lack of sleep from that night and the brutal awakening, and he opened his eyes again only when he felt the car stop.

He looked confusing, turning to gaze at Kota and then the landscape in front of him, getting dazzled.

Around them, everything was white.

His boyfriend smiled to him, leaning over to kiss his lips and messing with his hair.

“We’re here.” he informed him, nodding toward the hotel in front of which he had parked.

Kei opened his eyes wide and quickly got off the car, taking a better look around.

“Where are we, Ko?” he asked excitedly when the other had gotten off the car as well.

“Achi, Nagano prefecture. I’ve been thinking about where to take you, and since I wanted to surprise and you’ve always said how much you like...”

“There’s snow, Ko-chan!” the younger yelled without letting him finish, smiling and bringing his arms around his hips, still staring at the landscape around. “Ah, Ko, I love snow! You did the best thing you could've done. See, when you apply you manage to do nice things as well.”

The elder shrugged and didn’t answer.

What mattered to him right now, was for Kei to be happy.

They took their luggage, and Kei waited in the hall while Kota talked to the concierge; the younger looked outside the window, raptured, and in the meantime he thought about how stupid he had been to trust his boyfriend so little.

He had made it a matter of principle, wanting to celebrate, and he couldn’t really believe Kota hadn't noticed or that he had actually forgotten.

Not when he knew him so well, and he knew his behaviour and the way he thought.

He heard him call him, and so they headed together to the elevator and, once reached the floor, to their room.

“Ko!” he said as soon as the door was open, biting his lower lip and abandoning his suitcase to the elder while he got inside, analysing every single detail, brushing a hand on the covers, getting to the window and opening it, stepping outside on the small balcony, shivering for the sudden coldness.

He was still looking at the landscape when Kota joined him, bringing his hands around his hips and leaning down to rest his chin on his shoulder.

“Do you like it?” he murmured in his ear, and the younger nodded.

“Yes. Yes, I like it, Ko.” he turned toward him, his arms around his neck and kissing him.

When they pulled away Yabu smiled to him again, softly caressing his face.

“Well... what does my boyfriend want to do now?” he asked, arching an eyebrow and chuckling for the unsure look on Kei’s face.

“Let’s go take a walk.” Inoo suggested. “It hardly ever snows in Tokyo, I want to walk on snow. Can we, Ko?”

The elder nodded, still laughing.

“We can do whatever you want, honey.”

 

~

 

Kei rolled in bed, hugging the pillow.

He slowly opened his eyes, but the light coming from the window bothered him and he closed them again.

He sighed and turned, stretching his arm to the other side of the bed, where Kota should've been.

When he realized his boyfriend wasn’t in bed he frowned, forcing himself to open his eyes again and looking around, lost.

Then he saw him sitting on an armchair close to the window and got relaxed, smiling and stretching.

“Ko...” he called him, yawning.

The elder raised his eyes from his tablet, smiling.

“Morning, princess.” he mocked him, looking at the time. “It’s nine. I thought you would've slept longer.” he said, then he got up and reached the desk, plugging the coffee maker in.

“Ko!” the younger whined. “Kiss.” he said then, twisting around the sheets.

“Coffee.” Yabu replied, looking at him for a moment before sighing, reaching his side of the bed and kneeling on the mattress, leaning toward him and pressing a quick kiss on his lips before going back making coffee.

“Did you sleep well?” he asked, taking the mugs and the sugar, turning toward him and smiling.

“Yes!” Kei replied, sitting up and leaving his legs still covered. “At some point I’ve started feeling cold, so I pushed myself against you, but you were moving too much. So I stole your blankets.” he explained, smiling without looking guilty at all.

Kota rolled his eyes, bringing him his mug and taking his own, sitting next to him.

“That must be why I woke up frozen.” he commented, grimacing a little; then, anyway, he kissed him again. “Happy anniversary, my love.” he whispered, chuckling when Kei all but purred; all taken by the sleep, he had almost forgotten what day it was.

“Happy anniversary.” he said happily, holding his mug tight and starting to sip the coffee.

He felt relaxed. Between work and all the small stuff of everyday life, they never had much time to enjoy each other’s presence, while during that weekend all Kei wanted was to be with Kota, hoarding time with him, so that it would've been less annoying to bear those times when they weren’t going to be able to be together.

He got even closer, resting his face on his shoulder and keeping drinking his coffee, quietly.

That was the life he wanted.

He might’ve not been good at showing it, he may act as if he didn’t care this much, but whenever Kota was with him everything else didn’t matter, and he was all he needed to be happy.

He sighed, smiling to his boyfriend’s questioning stare, as to say that there was nothing he should've worried about.

“Nothing.” he said, shrugging. “I was just thinking that I love you.”

Yabu looked surprised by that sudden outburst of sincerity from the younger, and nodded.

“I love you too.” he pinched his nose, softly, and Inoo pushed his hand away, muttering something unintelligible.

They kept quiet for a few more minutes, sitting close and drinking their coffee, and once they were done Kota put the mugs away, standing still for a moment, his back turned on the younger.

Kei arched an eyebrow, confused.

“Is there something wrong, Ko? Is your head spinning?” he asked then, worried, since the other had leant over the desk as if he was having a hard time standing, and didn’t seem like he was going to move any time soon.

Yabu shook his head, and when he turned Kei saw that his face was red, which confused him even more.

“No. No, I'm fine, I...” he said, then he stopped, cursing. “Damnit. I knew it was going to be harder than I thought.”

“What? Can you please tell me what’s going on? Up to a minute ago you looked so relaxed and now...”

He looked at his boyfriend take a deep breath, then compulsively looking for something.

Kei didn’t say anything else, realizing he wasn’t going to get an answer, and waited to find out what he was doing.

When Yabu seemed to have found what he was looking for, he stood in front of the bed, hiding his hands behind his back.

“Ok. Let’s begin saying that what I’ve done it’s a really stupid thing.”

Kei arched an eyebrow, grimacing.

“We’re not starting off too good, then.” he commented, but seeing the pained look on the elder’s face he caved and raised his arms, signalling he was going to keep quiet.

“Do you remember a few weeks ago, we were talking about marriage and you said that it saddened you a little that we couldn’t get married?” Kei nodded, suddenly taken by what the other was saying, and let him go on. “I don’t know if you said that on purpose or not, but I’ve kept thinking about it, constantly, and...” he sighed, finally bringing his hands in front of him, kneeling on the bed and handing a small box to him. “It’s really stupid, Kei. But I want you to know that, if I could, if work and laws didn’t forbid it, I’d marry you right now.”

Kei opened his eyes wide, absolutely floored by that speech.

He didn’t know what to say, and even if he had he doubted he was going to be able to articulate a proper sentence.

He had thought about it a thousand times, more than Kota could ever imagine.

If he said he had thought about it constantly, he truly didn’t know how much Kei had wished that it would've been possible for them to do it, how much he would've liked to belong to Yabu in a definite, official way.

Of course he knew Kota loved him and he knew that besides legal rights marriage was a mere formality, but not having it as an option had always made him feel uncomfortable.

He liked, all in all, that his boyfriend had had that thought toward him, even though it wasn’t something they could actually do.

Trying to look as nonchalant as possible, he took the box, but he couldn’t help holding his breath as he opened it.

It was a small thing, of white gold. It was delicate.

If he had been able to express himself in any way he would've told Kota how surprised he was he had made such a sober choice.

He took it out of the box, rolling it in his hands, trying his hardest not to get too emotional.

He took a couple of deep breaths, then he handed it to Kota.

“Will you...?” he asked, his voice low, and his boyfriend smiled and understood, letting the ring slip on the younger’s finger, then he held his hand tight.

“So you don’t think it’s stupid?”

Kei snorted, shaking his head.

“No. No, Kota, I don’t think it’s stupid, I...” he choked on his words and he knelt on the mattress in front of him, bringing his arms around his neck and leaning over to kiss him. “You know, if you could truly ask I’d say yes.”

Kota sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, then he held tight at his waist and pushed him for him to lay back down, climbing on top of him.

He looked at his face for a few seconds, smiling before he was kissing him again, opening his lips and searching for his tongue, his flavour, every centimetre of that mouth.

His hands went up to his hips, under his shirt, pulling away from him the time necessary to take it off, and his boyfriend chuckled, shaking his head.

“If this was your goal all along, flowers or chocolates would've been enough.” he joked.

Kota didn’t bother answering and kissed him again, running his hands throughout his skin, still warm from the bed, bringing his face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent, freeing him from his pants and then taking off his own clothes, shivering.

His fingers went lower and met his entrance, preparing him quickly while he still showered his chest with kisses and light bites, Kei keeping his head tight against himself, thrusting his hips to meet his hand, his breath quick, moaning.

Kota pushed his fingers inside of him fast, playing his body like he knew how to, recognizing all of its reactions, every movement and jerk telling him when he was stroking a particularly sensitive spot.

“Ko...” Kei whined after a while longer, letting his voice show all the desire he felt.

The elder didn’t need anything else.

Kissing his lips again, he pushed a knee between his legs to make him open them further, making room for himself to move and letting him feel his cock, smiling mischievously to him, but the teasing lasted only for a moment, and then he was pushing inside of him, hard.

Kei screamed. He rolled his head on the pillow and screamed, hooking his legs around the elder’s hops and bringing his arms around his shoulders, clawing at his back.

He writhed beneath him, he pushed himself against his cock, and Kota took that as a clear sign to start moving.

So he pulled out of him and then sunk back in, even harder, hearing the younger’s moans become louder, becoming the only thing he heard inside that room, and letting them turn him on even more than he already was.

He took him almost brutally, while every thrust got deeper inside of him, feeling how much Kei was liking it, how much he was enjoying it, how close he was already, because after five years he could read him like the back of his hand.

He brought his hand to his cock, brushing his thumb on its tip and then holding it tight, seeing Kei melt under him and that touch, arching his back to offer himself to his thrust until he completely lost control and climaxed, chanting his name in between the moans.

Kota forced himself to keep his eyes open on him, staring at his face twisted by pleasure, finding him even more beautiful than usual.

And still looking at him he kept thrusting, and he couldn’t take it much longer before he came as well, spilling inside of him, biting down hard on his lip to hold back a scream before collapsing on top of him.

Kei smiled, almost involuntarily, keeping his hands behind his back and holding him even closer, as if he wasn’t ready to let him go.

He was happy, more than he would've expected.

When Kota had the strength to pull away he laid next to him, still trying to catch his breath, and just then Kei sat up, pulling on the sheet to wrap it around his body and limping a little toward the balcony, feeling a dire need for air.

Kota chuckled and got up as well, getting dressed before joining him.

“Does that look like a proper attire to be outside?” he scolded him, hugging him.

The younger shrugged, smiling.

“It’s high here. And there isn’t any building in front of us, no one’s going to see me.” he said, then he kept looking at the landscape in front of him.

He thought about how stupid he had been getting upset because he couldn’t marry Kota, and his smile grew wider when his eyes met the ring.

It wasn’t like Kota at all to do something like that, he was normally so reluctant to show how he felt, yet he had done that; Kei couldn’t believe how good it had made him feel the mere gesture of putting the ring on his finger. As symbolical as it was, it was all he needed.

Counting the years, thinking about all they had been through to come to this, he knew there was no reason to worry about what was coming.

May it be other five, ten, twenty or fifty years, he wasn’t going to be scared just because their union couldn’t be officialised.

He turned to look at his boyfriend, nodding toward the ring.

“This means you’re going to be with me forever, doesn’t it Ko?”

The other chuckled, nodding.

“For my whole life, Kei-chan.” he kissed him. “Until death do us part.”


End file.
